Soviet Union
The Soviet Union, or USSR, is a nation in far Eastern Europe. It's core ideology is communism. It's goal is to unify all areas in Russian and Eastern European lands under the one banner of Communism through peaceful means. Origins Originally, it was the Russian Empire, which was founded by DukieJr. In this formative time, the city of Moscow was founded in Far-Eastern Europe. It was a small village which was only a few plots in size, used cobblestone roads, and had no buildings taller than 7m. It wasn't long until Science2020 joined the game. It was that very same day that Science2020 joined the Russian Empire, that he convinced the founder to rename the nation as the Soviet Union. Immediately, several changes were made. The most important one being that the entire town was switched up to the chunk system, wherein buildings were to follow the guideline of the chunks to make setting perms simpler and easier. Membership Currently, the nation consists only of the town of Moscow and it's outpost in Leningrad, but it is attempting to get the towns of Stalingrad and 33 to join the nation. They have a simple policy which is that any town can join so long as they have a soviet banner in front of their town hall, they fully embrace communism, and that they represent themselves in the Central Committee (ЦК). The Central Committee is housed in the top floor of the Stalin Tower in Moscow. Diplomacy The Soviet Union, has never been in a war. War was closest when the USSR 'and 'America 'had a diplomatic scuffle over the actions of ''ShatteredHej, who was a member of New York ''at the time. The tension stemmed from ''ShatteredHej murdering and looting both Science2020 and DukieJr, amongst many others. Science2020 was furious yet forgiving the first time. He requested that ShatteredHej return his loot, at which point ShatteredHej accepted, requested Science2020 to TP to him, and then proceeded to kill him a 2nd time. The '''USSR told the POTUS, that if such action is left unpunished, then it would be a declaration of war. The United States, not wanting a bloody conflict, agreed and kick ShatteredHej out of the nation. ShatteredHej is currently in negotiations with the USSR as he has sworn off killing. The USSR '''has many allies and no enemies. The '''USSR is, however, working on creating the Red Army so that it can defend itself in the event of war. Economy The USSR is the only produced of world-renowned Triple-Distilled Russian Vodka. It's formula is a heavily guarded state-secret. It is extremely capable of producing vast quantities of alcohol, as the Moscow Alcoholatorium ''is equipped with 15 cauldrons, 15 brewing stands, and an entire floor dedicated to storage. In addition to their alcohol market, the '''USSR' is a large producer of Wheat, Potatoes, Bricks, and Stone. Bricks and Stone however, are not being exported as they are required to complete the large repleca of St. Basil's Cathedral. The large replica is expected to be a major attraction to tourists and people who wish to scour the inside. The USSR also has many villgers. They are kept within a massive, 7-story, 3-plot building, constructed entirely of stone and concrete. The villagers are sorted according to their occupation by floor, and are always kept behind at least 4 doors. The each floor comes with 9 individual holding cells for villagers with especially good trades, along with a large room which is used for breeding. Only Soviet Citizens are permitted to trade with the villagers.